


Scheming Like A Quartermaine

by PerfectxInfinity



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Challenge Response, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Liason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 21:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11366040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerfectxInfinity/pseuds/PerfectxInfinity
Summary: Scheming is a rite of passage for every Quartermaine and Emily has decided it's time for her to try her hand at subterfuge. She has her targets, her plan in place and a sweet little cherub faced toddler doing her dirty work. Will she succeed in getting Jason and Elizabeth together in the end?





	Scheming Like A Quartermaine

**Author's Note:**

> I found this story in my Liason folder and I wrote most of this a long time ago. It’s based around a writing prompt from Heather’s Haven for Cameron calling Jason daddy in front of everyone. I know it’s a November writing challenge but I don’t know from what year or who even issued it. Regrettably, I failed to write this info down. If any of you are a member and know who issued it, please let me know and I’ll give proper credit. This story doesn’t follow the original GH timeline and I guess it could be considered AH. Anyways, it’s old school Liason and it involves Quartermaines so I hope you enjoy it!

 

 

 

* * *

 

**Scheming Like A Quartermaine**

 

 

Emily Quartermaine was kind, compassionate, intelligent and beautiful, but above all things, she was sneaky.  As any true Quartermaine could attest, you had to be devious and determined to pull off the type of schemes that the family was known for wreaking upon one another and the occasional hapless citizen of Port Charles. Whether it was wresting an ELQ takeover out of Jasper Jack’s hands, blackmailing loved ones or one-upping Tracy in verbal quips; the family played hard ball and they played it dirty.

Scheming was almost a rite of passage for being a Quartermaine. Each member had practically perfected the art form by the time they reached adulthood and was competent in the skill if they were worth their salt. In fact, scheming was expected of them and wasn’t viewed as anything bad—unless the scheme backfired that is. If the worst happened, then you were ridiculed for your failure by Grandfather or worse, Tracy. No one wanted to endure that harpy’s condescension or the relentless reminders of their ineptitude in her eyes. Poor AJ was a testament to the pitfalls of having one too many of those conversations with her.

Yes, if you wanted to succeed, you plotted carefully and methodically to avoid failure at all costs. This is why Emily had no reservations about plotting and perfecting her latest scheme in the presence of Cameron Webber one afternoon. She wasn’t about to let something as debatable as corrupting his young and innocent mind get in the way of her success. She had a goal and she was going to achieve it by any means necessary. What was so important to her that she would risk exposing Cameron to her sneaky mischief? Well, the most important goal of her life. She wanted to make her brother fall in love with her best friend and she was going to use the very child in her arms to do it.

The elements for success were already there: friendship, attraction and shared feelings. There was no way that she could fail at this matchmaking attempt! It was bound to be fool proof! So, what if Jason had been out of town for two years? Pfft..that didn’t matter. So, what if Elizabeth had a child by another man? That wasn’t important. She could work with these obstacles; she was a Quartermaine after all. Nothing was impossible! Her best friend and brother were going to be a couple if it was the last thing she ever did.

Emily was so certain this would work. To begin with, both Jason and Elizabeth were already friends. They had a long-standing friendship that had begun so many years ago, when Elizabeth was just a teen and her brother a novice in the mob. Despite arguments throughout the years, people with agendas, and different relationships with other people, the two had managed to remain friends; albeit not the closest of friends as they had once been in the past, but they liked to call each other more than friends.

Secondly, Emily knew that they had an attraction to one another even though they tried to deny it.  Boy, did they have an attraction! Who could miss those long lingering looks from across the room when the other wasn’t looking?  Yes, she knew her best friend well and she recognized the flare of attraction every time Elizabeth spotted Jason at Kelly’s or when he stepped off the hospital elevator wearing his signature leather jacket.  Her best friend’s eyes would follow Jason until they locked gazes where one or the other would break away first after some scorching eye sex.

Emily giggled as she thought about their idea of foreplay. Honestly, the two had to be so hot for each other by now. Years of longing and lusting after one another without granting a single forbidden touch to quench the other's desire was bound to make them antsy. And her two lovable idiots were needlessly torturing each other with their denial. They just needed a little push to get together. That's all.

As well as she knew Elizabeth, Emily could say that she knew her brother even better. There was no denying that her older brother felt an attraction for her best friend.  The first time that she had noticed Jason staring at Elizabeth with more than friendly intentions was at the hospital. She and Jason had been discussing Lila’s upcoming birthday when Elizabeth had bounced around the corner laughing and joking with Patrick. All of a sudden, her brother’s head had swiftly turned away in mid conversation. His eyes had sought out her best friend upon hearing her bell like laughter and he had raked her best friend up and down with his ice blue gaze, admiring her in the short white sundress. She wouldn’t have believed it possible if she hadn’t seen the look on his face herself.  Seeing his lips curling into a smile had Emily doing a double take because she could swear that she had never seen him smile like that before. His eyes had gone all soft and his posture had relaxed as he watched Elizabeth with a tiny smirk upon his face. It was when Patrick commented on how sexy Elizabeth looked in that white dress that her brother’s fists tightened and he glared at the doctor.  Yeah, she knew her brother well and he hadn’t liked that at all. Jealousy wasn’t a good look on Jason.

The next glimpse of their shared connection came when she spotted them on the docks, standing close together in the twilight. Elizabeth was slightly crying as Jason wiped the tears from her face. He spoke softly to her and wore a strained expression upon his normally blank countenance. From her position on the stairs, Emily had peered around the banister thinking that it was obvious that her brother and best friend cared about one another as more than friends. She watched as her brother took her best friend in his arms, tucking her head beneath his chin and holding her as if that spot was made only for her. His eyes had closed and he stroked Liz’s hair as she snuggled into his chest, seeking comfort for whatever made her cry.

She hadn’t put it together until much later, but that night had been a few days before Jason left town. She had often wondered if Elizabeth had cried because she knew that her brother would be leaving or because she had suspected that she was pregnant at the time. Jason had never noticed Emily as she quietly slipped away, not wanting to intrude any further on their moment.  

Yes, after witnessing the closeness they shared, she knew that the two idiots were half way to falling in love with one another if not there already. They were made for one another; she was sure of it.

Too bad her brother was a stubborn ass about involving Elizabeth in his life and too bad her best friend was in denial about her feelings for Jason.  The two had been dancing around one another for years, each refusing to take the leap and give a relationship a chance.  It had been amusing to watch the two until Jason had left for business in Puerto Rico and stayed gone for two years. 

Not that she hadn't seen him in that time. He made quick trips back to town every now and then, but always left for the island again soon after arriving. Which left her hopes for shoving him and Elizabeth together dangling in the wind. 

However, his absence didn’t keep Emily from believing that Elizabeth and Jason were meant to be. Their timing just sucked.

But now, Jason was coming home in six months—this time to stay. Timing wasn’t going to be an issue. She was going to make sure of it.

Luckily for them, Emily had decided to play matchmaker and she knew just how to get them together.  Elizabeth and Jason would never expect her to be the mastermind behind this type of plot so she had no fear of being discovered.

She had to get to work though, because she knew that the two of them were going to be as stubborn as ever and that meant she had to play dirty.

She looked over her notes and smiled at her plan. This would work. It was time for phase one.

“Cam, sweetie, come here to Auntie Em.”

She watched as the almost two-year-old toddled over to her with a big grin on his face.  She couldn’t help but smile at her godson.  From his curly locks of hair, to his impish smile, there was no doubt that he was Elizabeth’s son. Yes, he was his mother’s image in every way, except for the eyes.  He had brown eyes whereas Liz had almost an indigo blue tint to hers.

Cam crawled up into her lap as they sat on the floor playing with his toy cars and blocks. She kissed the top of his head and asked him a very important question. “Hey Cam, you wanna talk to someone really special on the phone?”

His little head bobbled up and down and he stuck his thumb in his mouth.

Emily laughed and reached for her cell phone.

She couldn’t help but grin as she dialed Jason’s number.  Cam looked up at her with his own slobbery smile and she chuckled before she heard Jason say “Hello.”

This was going to be so easy!

And it was.

Months went by and phase one of Emily’s plan went splendidly well. After the first phone call, where she introduced Cam and Jason, Emily checked off boxes on her to do list with glee. Getting Jason acquainted with Cam was a piece of cake. She planned frequent conversations with her brother following the initial call; always making sure that they occurred when Cameron was present.  Their phone calls became the highlight of her week and she suspected they were Jason’s as well.

She was amazed at how patient her brother was with Cam’s babbling and mispronounced words.  Her brother would laugh and respond as if he knew exactly what the little boy was saying every time and Cam would grin widely up at her, his eyes shining with happiness as he chatted away with Jason.  Jason never questioned her reasons for always having Cam when she called and she never told Elizabeth about their conversations with Jason either.  She certainly didn’t need to worry about Jason telling Elizabeth about talking to her son. As far as she knew, they hadn’t talked to one another since that night on the docks.

When she would call her brother, he would hear Cam babbling in the background and ask about him. Emily would then make up the excuse that Cam wanted to talk to him too when she had explicitly called Jason just to get him to bond with Cam. Her brother never turned down the request, always making time to talk to the little boy and cementing her decision that using Cam to get Jason and Elizabeth together was the right one. 

Their conversations happened so much that soon Jason was asking to speak to Cam when she called without any prompting from her end. It had become part of their routine.  She’d hand the phone over after pressing the speaker option and listen as Jason told Cam about Italy, his motorcycle and the different animals in Africa.

As she listened to her brother laugh and try to make the animal sounds, she knew that phase one was successful! The two were bonding!

It was then time to execute the next step in her plan.

Emily once again had Cam up in her room, watching her godson so that Elizabeth could work her shift.  But instead of reading his favorite nap time story like she usually did, she pulled out a photo album from her secret hiding place beneath her floorboards. A Quartermaine couldn’t risk exposing their plan prematurely so she had stuffed the album beneath the flooring to avoid Alice’s prying eyes. The long time Quartermaine maid had yet to find her secret place after all these years.

Elizabeth was the only person who knew of the hidden compartment and if she ever happened to find the album, well Emily was sure that she could explain her way out of it somehow. Today she was more concerned about implementing the next stage of her plan and getting Cameron to cooperate. The album contained pictures of both Elizabeth and Jason.  She had made it specifically for this purpose and had organized every page with determination. Flipping through the glossy pages was going to be the new nap time tradition.

Getting comfy on the bed, Emily tucked Cam under the covers and opened the album.

“Okay, Cam. Can you tell me who this pretty lady is in the picture?”

The little boy’s fingers poked at the page and he clapped and said, “That Mommy!”

Emily smiled down at him and said, “Very good Cam! You’re so smart!”

He giggled and she turned the page.

She continued to ask Cam to identify Elizabeth in several photos before flipping the page to Jason’s picture.  Here came the most crucial part of her plan.  Everything hinged on how Cam would react with what she said next.

“Alright my sweet baby, who is this?”

Cam scrunched up his little nose as he studied the picture of Jason and said, “Me not know.”

Emily smiled down at him and said, “Well Cam that’s your Daddy.”

She watched as Cam studied the picture then looked back at her.

“That my Daddy?”

Emily nodded her head and said, “Uh huh…that’s your Daddy and he loves you so very much.”

Cam smiled at her and her heart melted at the look on his face.  He was so happy to see a picture of his Daddy. She might have felt a pang at the thought that the boy’s real father would never know his child, but she couldn’t let that distract her.  Elizabeth had insisted on keeping the father’s identity a secret for some unknown reason. Emily suspected that Cam was Zander’s son and that her friend wanted it kept secret because he had died before knowing that he was going to be a father.  Elizabeth wouldn’t reveal the truth about his paternity and although she was dying to know, she respected her best friend enough not to harass her about it.

So, in her opinion, Cam needed a Daddy and preferably that man would be her brother! She couldn’t wait to see them become a family for real.  Jason already loved the little boy, of that she was sure.  And of course, she knew that he cared about Elizabeth. If the two got together and things went well, she was certain that Jason would adopt Cam. So, what if Emily was skipping a few steps in between now and then? Really, the two adults would thank her one day.

Cam patted her hand, pointed at the picture again and yelled out, “Daddy! Daddy! Cam’s Daddy!”

Emily hugged the little boy to her side and kissed him on the cheek. 

“That’s right Camster.  That man is your Daddy. But we can’t let Mommy know that you’ve seen your Daddy. Okay? He wants to surprise you and Mommy one day!”

The little boy clapped his hands and said, “No tell Mommy! Supise Mommy and supise Daddy!”

“That’s right little man! We’re going to surprise your mommy and daddy.”

If Edward had seen the light in Emily’s eyes at that moment, he would have recognized a Quartermaine scheme coming to fruition and he would have been so proud of his grand-daughter! For Emily, this was just the beginning. She planned to introduce Cam to his “Daddy” through photographs for the next few months until Jason came back to town. Once he was back home, the real scheming would begin!

 

Three months later:

 

Elizabeth was tired. It had been a long shift and she was so ready to grab Cameron out of the hospital daycare and head home.  A bubble bath was calling her name and she couldn’t wait to soak away the day’s stress after Cam went to bed. Opening the door and speaking a quick hello to the center’s caregiver, she signed out Cam and bid her goodbye. Grabbing his little hand, they made their way to the elevator where she let her son press the button for the emergency room floor. It was where she was supposed to meet with Emily to go over the plans for Cam’s Halloween costume.

Emily wanted the three of them to dress up using a certain theme, mainly the Wizard of Oz, but Elizabeth wasn’t sure about dressing her son up as Toto to her Dorothy and Emily’s Glenda the good witch outfits. Emily insisted they would win the hospital’s costume contest this year, but Elizabeth wasn’t so certain. Rumor had it that Lucy, Kevin and Serena were going to dress as a vampire and vampire slayers. She couldn't wait to see how Lucy was going to pull off those costumes! However, at this point, she was just ready to get the holiday over with and bypass her dreaded birthday the day afterwards. She always hated her birthdays and this year wouldn't be any different.

Hearing the elevator ding, she was distracted from her thoughts and made sure to grab Cam’s hand. They exited the elevator and made their way to the nurse’s station where Epiphany was standing.  As they neared, she saw Sonny, Sam, Jax and Carly sitting in the waiting area and she wondered what had happened to bring them in tonight.

“Hi, Epiphany! Could you page Emily for me? She wanted to meet here after my shift.”

Epiphany who had been hugging on Cameron, smiled and picked up the phone to page Emily.

As the two adults watched Cam hop up and down off the step at the nurse’s station. Elizabeth turned to Epiphany.

With a tilt of her head she said, “What brings that group in tonight?”

Epiphany glanced over to Sonny and company, “Michael and Morgan were playing and the boys fell out of their tree house. Carly brought the boys in to get checked. They’re in with Leo and Nadine now.  Ms. McCall wandered in a few minutes ago. I don’t know what she’s doing here to be honest, but I heard from Stan that she’s dating Sonny again.”

While the two nurses studied the group and gossiped, Elizabeth missed Emily coming around the corner with her own older brother Steven. She also didn’t notice Alan, Monica and Edward coming from the board meeting either. And she certainly didn’t see Jason stepping off the elevator.

Cameron on the other hand did see him and he grinned at the man who smiled at him in return.

He took off running, startling Elizabeth who quickly dashed after her son as everyone happened to converge in the middle of the room.

“Daaaddddyyyyy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!” Cameron yelled as he jumped at a smiling Jason.

Jason caught the little boy in his arms and looked down at him with wonder etched upon his face. The expression grew as Cameron hugged tightly to him and proceeded to kiss his cheek in big smacking kisses.

As Jason marveled over the little boy in his arms, several things happened at once. 

Emily and Edward’s faces lit into unholy grins at finally hearing Cameron call Jason Daddy.

Monica and Alan stopped in their tracks and gawked at their favorite little house guest wrapped so tightly around their son and couldn’t get over the fact that Jason was someone’s father.

Sonny, Carly and Sam sat frozen in shock.

Jax rolled his eyes but smiled fondly because he actually wasn’t surprised at the revelation. He had often witnessed Liz on Jason’s motorcycle from his penthouse window as they took off toward the cliff roads.

Steven grabbed his chest at the thought of the local mafia hit man being the father of his nephew.

Elizabeth, however, stopped before Jason. Realizing what Cameron had said, she didn’t know what to say or do. Her head was spinning with so many thoughts.  How good Jason looked after not seeing him for so long. How comfortable he looked holding Cameron.  Her son had called him DADDY!  OH MY, her son had called Jason Morgan, Daddy, in front of the entire hospital as well as his family and her brother!

She felt her face flame with embarrassment upon noticing that they were the center of attention. “I…I... I’m so sorry Jason.”

She reached for Cameron, but the little boy swatted her hands away and held tightly to Jason.

Jason looked at Elizabeth, his eyes softening at her blush. “It’s alright, Elizabeth. It’s good to see you again and it’s good to see Cam.”

Jason looked down at the little boy in his arms and kissed him on the forehead. “Don’t you want to go to your Mommy?”

The little boy shook his head, his big brown eyes sparkling with determination. “No, I stay with Daddy!”

The crowd around them were transfixed as the two adults and the little boy had this conversation in the middle of the hospital emergency room.

Elizabeth stepped closer to Jason and Cameron while rubbing her son’s little back and speaking softly.

“Honey, you need to come with Mommy, okay?” 

The little boy looked at her and then back to Jason, his little face scrunched in confusion. That's when he noticed Emily behind his Mommy and at her encouraging grin, he shook his head at Elizabeth. 

“No Mommy! Dis Daddy, I not go!” He then clapped his hands. “Supise! I supise Daddy!”

Elizabeth looked at her son in shock then up at Jason apologetically.

Jason chuckled as the little boy in his arms hugged him again. “And what a surprise it is. It’s the best one I’ve had in a long time.”

Elizabeth bit her lip as he turned his soft gaze toward her.

“I’m so sorry Jason, I…uh…I don’t know why he’s doing this.”

 It was then that Carly came to her senses and snapped at her.

“Oh, I know why. You told your kid that Jason was his father! Really Muffin, I’m surprised that you held out this long looking for a baby daddy! Is that why you wouldn’t confess who the father was? Were you waiting for Jason to come back to town so that you could get your grubby hands on him and his money?  Too bad for you, Jason’s not gonna claim your kid.”

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at Carly, her face flaming with embarrassment at Carly’s words.

“But out Carly. This doesn’t concern you.”

“See that’s where you’re wrong Muffin! Jase is my best friend and I’m not going to stand by and watch you try to force him into claiming your bastard son!”

Once again, several things happened all at once.

Sam’s eyes ping ponged back and forth over the group trying to figure out what was going on. She didn't remember Sonny mentioning that Jason and Elizabeth were together. She stared and though to herself, "How odd, but there was no denying it with all the looks passing between them. He cares for her and she for him. Courtney was right all along."

Emily pushed up her silk sleeves, getting ready to back Elizabeth up in a brawl or punch the woman herself if Liz wouldn’t do it in front of Cameron. How dare Carly insert herself in this situation!

Sonny tried to pull Carly away, but she shrugged him off continuing to accuse Elizabeth of being a money grubbing whore looking for a rich baby daddy.

 Jax yelled for Sonny to take his hands off his wife before telling Carly to let it go. He never understood why sweet Elizabeth brought out the vicious side in his wife. 

Steven, was leaning against the wall in shock still trying to figure out how he was going to tell his grandmother that Jason Morgan was Cameron’s father and that her little grandson would likely be calling Sonny Corinthos uncle by the end of the week. 

Edward shouted out, “Why you…you harpy, haven’t you interfered enough in Jason’s life? How quickly you forget what you did to Jason and A.J. when you came to town. You need to crawl back into the gutter where you came from.”

Monica and Edward watched Jason, in awe of the thundering look he was sending toward his supposed best friend as she continued to spout hateful words to Elizabeth.

Cam stuck his tongue out at the mean lady yelling at his mommy and then buried his face in the crook of Jason’s neck afraid that he was going to get into trouble for being rude.

Elizabeth took a step forward, getting in Carly’s face, but Jason reached out and grabbed her arm. Their eyes locked when she turned to him, their gaze never breaking as he spoke to Carly.

His words were low and his tone chilly, yet they were easily heard over all the melee.

“Carly, don’t you ever again call my son a bastard and his mother a whore, is that understood?”

The group, once loud with raised voices, suddenly stood silent. Their shocked expressions now speaking for them.

Carly stood alone, looking at Jason in disbelief as he pulled Elizabeth to him and wrapped his arm around her waist, silently announcing that her spot was by his side to everyone in the room. 

Emily’s eyes widened at the revelation and she could have jumped for joy. This was far better than what she had planned! She had never guessed that Jason would already think of Cam as his own. Ohhh this was too good to be true!

Sonny stepped up and nodded at them both.  “I know I shouldn’t be surprised but I am.  Congratulations you two.” He then went to join Sam.

Edward walked up to the little family and smiled. “Jason, my boy, is this true?  Are you really young Cameron’s father?”

Emily looked at her best friend wanting to see her reaction to Jason’s words and noticed that Elizabeth was biting her lip and looking up at Jason with hopeful eyes. Something passed between the two of them and Emily couldn’t read either of their expressions. Instead, she watched as her brother looked down at a smiling Cam and then back to his grandfather and resolutely nodded his head in confirmation.

“Yes grandfather. Cameron is my son. And Carly-he turned to face her- before you even think of attacking Elizabeth again, I’ve known all along that he is my son.”

Emily couldn’t believe it. She felt like doing a little dance. This was turning out better than she could have ever believed possible! It was a well-known fact that Jason couldn’t lie because of his accident. This must mean that he had to have thought of Cameron as his from the very beginning or at least imagined it to be true. Or, perhaps he simply loved Elizabeth enough to think of her child as his own; and, now, thanks to her plotting, he was announcing to everyone in the middle of General Hospital that he and Elizabeth were parents.

She wasn’t about to let her hard work be ruined by Carly so she stepped forward and smiled at the little family before her.

“I am so glad to see you home Jason. I couldn’t be happier that the world knows that this little guy is really your son.”

Then she sealed the deal by leaning in and hugging her brother, squishing a giggling Cam between them and promptly turning to her best friend with a wide smile and a twinkle in her eyes.

As she leaned in to hug Elizabeth, she saw a twinkle in Elizabeth’s eyes as well and it almost made her pause.  What did that look mean? Was she laughing at her attempt to help make the situation more believable? 

Stepping back, she made way for Edward to come forth and shake Jason’s hand and smile at Cam. 

Cameron surprised everyone in the room when he leaned over and kissed Edward on the cheek and shouted, “Grampy Ed! Where my Lila at?”

Edward chuckled and said, “That’s right my boy and this time it’s really official although that never really mattered, did it? Our Lila is at home with Alice and Reginald. She will be so glad to see you with your Daddy. She’s been telling me for ages that you, my boy, had your grandfather Alan’s eyes and dark hair.”

Elizabeth bit her lip as Carly’s head snapped in her direction. The blonde opened her mouth, but a glare from Jason had her backing down.

It was then that Epiphany stepped forward. “Alright, the show is over. This is a hospital not the Maury show.  Mr. Corinthos and Mrs. Jax, Dr. Leo is ready to see you in the exam room to discuss Morgan and Michael’s conditions. Please follow me.”

As she herded the grumbling group away, she gave Elizabeth a sly look that meant that the two of them would be talking later.

Alan and Monica approached their son as Sonny, Jax and a grumbling Carly passed them on the way to the exam room where Dr. Leo was waiting for them.

“Oh Jason, fatherhood looks so good on you.” Monica smiled up at her son as he smoothed an errant brown curl away from Cameron’s forehead. The little toddler was sucking on his thumb as he laid his head on his father’s shoulder.

“Thanks.”

“Your mother’s right, Jason.  You seem at peace while holding your son. it's a good look on you.”

Monica pressed her hands to her mouth, then turned to Elizabeth.  “Dear, you know we’ve always thought of you and Cameron as members of our family due to your friendship with Emily.  We’ve loved you both for so long. I just wish you would have trusted us enough to tell us from the beginning.”

Alan placed a hand on Monica’s arm. “What Monica is trying to say, is that we’re glad that you allowed us to know Cameron from infancy until now. I hope you will continue to do so now that Jason has returned.”

Before Elizabeth could speak, Jason addressed his parents and Edward.  “We have no intention of keeping Cam from the family. But there will be conditions.” He looked shrewdly at Edward. “He will decide his own fate in life and not be bullied into what the Quartermaines think is best for him.”

Edward cocked his head at his grandson and licked his lips.  “I agree to those terms as long as you agree to one of mine.”

Jason raised a brow.

Edward looked at them both. “My stipulation to your deal is that the three of you come to family dinners on Sundays. Not only would it make my Lila happy but it would give us all a chance to be with Cameron as a family.”

Jason studied his grandfather while thinking of all the hidden angles the old man could possibly play. Elizabeth put her hand on his arm and he looked at her; she smiled at him letting him know her thoughts on the matter.  At his nod, she turned to Edward. “I think that is a lovely idea, but if Jason gets uncomfortable we will leave.”

Edward clapped his hands together and rubbed them in glee. “I’ll take it young lady! Now, I can’t wait to get home to tell Lila how right she was. She’s been telling me all along that Cameron was a Quartermaine and not just an adopted one by association at that.” He nodded at the little family and walked toward the elevator whistling a jaunty tune.

Alan, snorted. “I don’t think I’ve seen him this happy since Tracy left for Europe.”

Monica nodded her head. “Things will be more pleasant around the house now that he’s in a good mood.  You’ll only get him grumbling about ELQ before breakfast instead of at lunch and dinner dear.”

Alan sighed, “If only I could be that lucky.”  He then turned to Jason and said, “I expect we’ll see you on Sunday if not sooner. I’m glad you’re home son.”

Jason nodded his head at his father as Monica gave him and Cameron one more smile. They turned toward Elizabeth and kissed her on the cheek before making their way to the elevator.

Emily who had been staring wide eyed at the whole scene was practically vibrating with happiness.  This scheme was bringing her family together in ways that she hadn’t even considered. Family dinners on Sundays, a happy Grandfather, and her parents and Jason getting along! It was official. She was brilliant!

Steven, who had finally recovered from shock, walked up to his sister.  “Elizabeth is this true?  Is Jason really Cam’s father?”

Emily watched as her friend walked up to her older brother and took his hands in her own. “Yes, Steven. Jason is Cam’s father.”

Steven pulled one of his hands away from Liz’s and ran it through his hair.  He looked at his nephew in the arms of Jason and shook his head.  “Why didn’t you say anything?”

Jason surprised them all when he spoke up.  “That was my decision. I knew that I was going to be out of town and I wanted Elizabeth to be safe.”

Emily’s gasp rang out through the hall.  “What?!”

Elizabeth ignored her friend and turned back to her brother.  “I’m sorry I couldn’t tell you Steven. I wanted to and almost did so many times.”

He sighed and pulled her into a hug. “I don’t know if I understand Lizzie, but if you’re happy I’m happy.” He released her and turned to Jason. “You better take care of them.”

Jason nodded his head. “I’ll protect them with my life.”

Steven seemed satisfied with his promise as he looked at his sister and Jason holding Cam one more time. Shaking his head, he kissed Elizabeth on the cheek. “We’ll talk more later.” Then he left to finish his rounds.

Emily watched her co-worker leave and then turned to her brother and best friend. She propped her hands on her hips. “What is going on here?”

Elizabeth approached her best friend and grabbed her hands. “I’m so sorry I couldn’t tell you Em. Jason and I agreed that the best thing for me and Cam was to keep his paternity a secret, even if it meant lying to those we loved.  Can you forgive us?”

Emily was rocked. Cameron was really Jason’s? But what about… “He’s really Cam’s father? Not Zander?”

Elizabeth drew back in shock. “Zander? Why would you think Zander was Cam’s father?”

Emily rolled her eyes. “I don’t know. Maybe because you and he were getting close before his death and well, Cam has brown eyes like Zander. I just thought you wanted it kept secret because he died without knowing.”

Elizabeth’s mouth slanted with a smirk.  “Zander and I were talking about you every time we met.  He was thinking of asking you out again.”

Emily’s eyes widened before she frowned. “I didn’t know. Nicolas and I were starting to date at that time.”

Elizabeth sighed. “I tried to get him to speak up but he was too afraid to try again.” The two friends squeezed one another’s hands as they remembered their friend.

Cam interrupted the heavy silence between the two girls when he spoke. “Daddy I’s hungry.”

Emily smiled at the scene as Cam placed both of his palms on Jason’s cheeks and leaned his head against his father’s forehead. They really were cute together.

Elizabeth looked on with a soft expression too. “I am so glad the truth is out now, but I have no idea how he knew that you were his Daddy on sight. I’ve told him all about you but I’ve never shown him a picture.”

Jason smirked at Emily.  “I think I have an idea.”

Elizabeth noticed his gaze and turned her own towards Emily. “Emily Quartermaine. What did you do?”

She smiled sheepishly at them. “Nothing bad. I obviously tried to play matchmaker. I knew you two had feelings for one another and I thought that if anyone could get you to face them, well it was Cameron. I knew if I got Cam to think of Jason as his father it would just force you two together to work things out. Whenever Jason would call, I would have Cam talk to him and let them use that time to bond with one another. Then I showed him pictures of Jason and told him that he was his Daddy.”

Elizabeth shook her head. “I can’t believe you used my son. What if this had gone differently?”

“But it didn’t! It worked.” Emily didn’t look remorseful at all and Jason could see the mother of his son getting worked up. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

She took a breath. “You got lucky Em.”

“Are you mad at me?” Emily looked from her brother to her best friend.

Jason shrugged. “I would understand if Elizabeth was upset. But I’m not. You let me talk to my son whenever I called and I got to know him. I couldn’t contact Elizabeth because it was too dangerous. You allowed me to bond with my son and you updated me on his life. I'll always be grateful.”

He looked at Elizabeth. “Hey, don’t feel guilty. You and I made the choice to keep this secret and for me to keep my distance until I could return and protect you both.”

She sniffed, and he pulled her into his arms.  “I know what we did was right, but I just hate that you had to learn about your son that way. I hate that you missed so much.”

He kissed her brow.  “But you can tell me about everything now that I’m home.”

Elizabeth sighed as she straightened Cam’s shirt, which had ridden up on his little tummy.  “You’re right. We have so much more to look forward to.” And she kissed him. Cam giggled at the sight and the two adults looked at their son with so much love.

Jason looked at his sister and whispered into Elizabeth’s ear. She grinned and turned to her friend. “You know Em, we can’t be too mad at you for lying and keeping secrets because that would be a little hypocritical.”

Emily looked between them. “What is that supposed to mean?”

Jason shrugged. “Elizabeth and I have been married for two years and you didn’t have a clue.”

She gasped. “You two got married without me! I can’t believe you didn’t tell me! Where was it? When was it? Did you take pictures? Why wasn’t I there!”

Elizabeth laughed. “It was before Jason left. I suppose you’ll have to settle for the pictures Johnny took of us at Vista Point when we exchanged vows.”

Emily was just so happy that they had found love that she overlooked the hurt she felt at missing such an important moment of their lives. She rushed forward and hugged them. “Those had better be some great photos or I’m going to annoy Johnny for the rest of his life!”

Elizabeth laughed and pulled Emily in for another hug. She whispered in her ear. “We’re really sisters now Em.”

Emily’s eyes watered at the words. “Yeah, we are. I love you Liz.” She pulled away and looked at her new sister-in-law and her brother. “All I ever wanted was for you two to be happy.”

Jason smiled, “We are.”

As they made their way to the elevator, Emily watched the little family. They wore smiles and her brother hadn’t let go of his wife’s hand since they began walking.  They were happy and she couldn’t help but think that it was just the first of many moments to come.

When she set out to make the three of them a family, she had no idea that they already were one.  She still considered this project of hers a success though.  Her brother had his family, her best friend had the man she loved and Cameron had his father. Her scheme was a success in terms of having her goals met.

She grinned.

She may have plotted out the scheme but it was Jason, the one family member who shunned everything about the family, that pulled off the greatest Quartermaine scheme of all. And he did so by concealing the truth about his wife and son from the world.  Oh, she couldn’t wait to tell Grandfather! Quartermaines loved a good scheme with a successful ending!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this one shot. If you don't mind please leave a review and let me know what you thought. Thanks for reading!


End file.
